Karambwan
Karambwan is the elder god who created Gielinor. Not much is known about the origins of the Karambwan, but many believe that he was born during the Great Cosmic Split, which divided the void into the existence and the nothingness. He is the oldest known entity in the whole Universe. Karambwan is often depicted as a green sphere with 8 tentacles, which is his physical form, but his abstract energy is able to exist in any form, at any place, at any time. Genesis of Gielinor All of the 8 tentacles had their own purpose during the creation, each of which are said to have taken around 1 day to fulfill. In honour of this, time is measured in weeks which last for 8 days. The names of the days are the names of the tentacles, in identical order. Kar Kar is the first tentacle, and the first day of creation. The three basic elements were created: Air, Earth and Water. Karambwan shaped the earth into a sphere with his first tentacle, and smoothened the rugged surface with water. He then shaped the air into a bubble, and placed the earth in the middle of the bubble. He named his creation Gielinor, and released it into the infinite nothingness known as space. Ara Ara is the second tentacle, and the second day of creation. Gielinor was dark and cold, so Karambwan released a burst of energy from his second tentacle, and thus the final basic element was created: the Fire. He shaped the fire into a massive sphere of inferno, the Sun, and forced Gielinor to orbit it, providing Gielinor with light and warmth. The Sun was simultaneously vital and lethal. Karambwan saw that balance was the solution to everything, so he created Karambwanji, the antienergy, as the counterweight. Ram Ram is the third tentacle, and the third day of creation. Gielinor looked too perfect and smooth, which caused imbalance. Karambwan used his third tentacle to hit Gielinor with a powerful blast of energy. This formed the mountains, the caves, and the lakes and oceans. An anomaly in the division of energy caused a chunk of earth to fly into space, forming the moon known as Zanaris. Amb Amb is the fourth tentacle, and the fourth day of creation. Gielinor was lacking green, the holy colour of the Karambwan. He cut a piece of his fourth tentacle and let Gielinor absorb it. There it grew into various plants, flowers, fungi and trees. And, for some reason, the mushrooms stored more Karambwan energy than any other plant. Bwa Bwa is the fifth tentacle, and the fifth day of creation. Karambwan drained some life energy from his fifth tentacle and cast it upon Gielinor. Suddenly Gielinor was spawning animals all around, such as sheeps, cows (level-2) and rats (level-1). Wan Wan is the sixth tentacle, and the sixth day of creation. Karambwan directed the energy of his sixth tentacle to create more sophisticated lifeforms. Multiple intelligent races were created, such as elves, gnomes and dwarves. But Karambwanji corrupted some of the power, creating twisted creatures like goblins, ogres and vampyres. Karam Karam is the seventh tentacle, and the seventh day of creation. Karambwan knew that the different forms of life wouldn't live in harmony forever, and could possibly even destroy Gielinor. Through his seventh tentacle, he drew pure essence of himself, and crafted it into tiny replicas of his physical form. As they are directly part of him, they are called karambwans, the guardians of Gielinor. They live in the ocean, and most of them reside near the island of Karamja, which was named after them. They protect the world and transfer knowledge on the events of Gielinor to Karambwan. Karambwans will also destroy any karambwanji they find, as they must maintain the balance by removing excessive antienergy. Bwana Bwana is the eighth tentacle, and the eighth and final day of creation. Karambwan wanted to create something perfect, so he took all the basic elements and sculpted a masterpiece with his last tentacle. He called these creatures bwanas, his people. But Karambwanji took control of the fire inside them, and tainted their core. They became wild and chaotic. The creatures that are now known as humans. The first humans were created above an island which is now known as Tutorial Island. After the creation, a permanent concentration of Karambwan energy absorbed into the island. Eruptions of this energy are still able to cause some humans to be born supernaturally, without parents. That is why the island is nowadays inhabited by a group of scholars who guide the humans who were born from the divine energy. Leaving Gielinor After the creation of Gielinor, Karambwan observed the development of Gielinor for approximately 7300 years. This era was called the 0th age. He occassionally indirectly interfered with certain remarkable events, such as the massive wars between the races. After 7300 years, Karambwan left Gielinor and travelled far away to create more worlds. He's no longer present, but his energy remains in Gielinor. And his guardians, the karambwans, still observe Gielinor and communicate with him. The void that his departure left was quickly filled by Karambwanji's antienergy, which resulted in a chaotic era, known as the 1st age. The prophets have predicted that Karambwan will return one day and purge Gielinor from all the tainted life that has infested it. And only those who are loyal to the almighty Karambwan will be spared from total annihilation. Category:Gods